poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Rarity
Rarity is a white unicorn and one of the main protagonists in The FT Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Rarity has a silvery-white body, blue eyes and a violet mane and tail. She is a fashion designer/seamstress at her own dressmaking shop, the Carousel Boutique. She is very stylish and beautiful, takes great interest in fashion and clothing design, and often tries to make herself the center of attention. She considers herself a lady and often acts sophisticated. She can also be very dramatic, often when a disaster occurs to her. She is Sweetie Belle's older sister and dreams of becoming a designer for Princess Celestia. She also once hoped to marry Celestia's nephew Prince Blueblood, until she actually met him, where he turned out to be snobbish, rude, and self-centered. Later, she becomes aware of Spike's crush on her but only sees him as a friend. Rarity's magic has been demonstrated to involve both telekinesis and finding nearby jewels buried underground. She represents the element of generosity. She is voiced by Tabitha St. Germain. Was too abusive with Sweetie Belle, causing a discussion for being supported just like seen in The Sisterhooves Social ''and Sleepless in Ponyville''. In Rarity takes Manehattan, after of to treat them bad to her friends, Rarity thinks that was abandoned by them and pardons to her friends and finally to Sweetie Belle in For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils, after having evil with her young sister in two previous chapters of the series. Powers and Abilities Unicorn Physiology: Rarity is a unicorn who resides in Ponyville. *'Magic': Rarity can use magic, and while it may not be up to the standards of Twilight Sparkle or Trixie, she uses it in connection with making things "fabulous", like gem-finding, dressmaking, and topiary art. **'Telekinesis': She uses sewing and cutting tools through telekinesis with the precision needed to make her dresses, manipulating multiple items at once. **'Dowsing': Rarity can also use her magic to expose underground gems. Expert Martial Artist: Despite Rarity's delicate nature and formal personality, she has shown an occasional propensity for the martial arts. Attract: Rarity has a talent for charming male ponies to help her and her friends. Trivia *Rarity met Pooh and his friends in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Full Movie). *Rarity starred in The FT Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Here, her element of generosity was shared with Wubbzy, Daizy, Widget and Walden. *Rarity will meet Ash, Littlefoot, Simba, Sora, Mickey, Spongebob, Alex, Tai and their friends in Pooh's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Misty Island Rescue. *Rarity guest starred in The FT Squad Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame and later will in The FT Squad's Adventures with the Winx Club. *Rarity will make occassional guest appearances in The FT Squad's Adventures With Phineas and Ferb, and will officially guest star in The FT Squad's Adventures With Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You. *Rarity will join Thomas' Adventures team in Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Crystal Empire (Full Movie). *''In Stuington and Hiatt Grey's series, Rarity is James' marefriend. *She as well as the rest of the Mane 6 are friends with Nanako Dojima in Yu Narukami and Aigis's adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic TV series, which is before Yu Narukami and Aigis's adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic-A Canterlot Wedding. *Rarity is also friends with Mitsuru Kirijo and Yukiko Amagi. *Rarity is also good friends with Grammi Gummi and Dukey (Johnny Test's pet talking dog). *Rarity becomes close friends with Jesse because of their interest in gems. *Rarity will guest star in ''Pooh's Adventures of The War of the Worlds, Pooh's Adventures of War Horse, Pooh's Adventures of Water For Elephants and Pooh's Adventures of The Book Thief. *Rarity will join Barney and friends in Emerl's Adventures Of Barney in Outer Space *In Power Rangers Super Megaforce (TeamAdventureRules version), in her human form, she will become the Black Megaforce/Green Super Megaforce Ranger, taking over for Rex Salazar. *Rarity has a huge crush with Spike that she was her favorite fiancé in Power Rangers Data Squad. *Rarity will meet Connor Lacey and Pals in Connor Lacey's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Full Movie). *Rarity will meet Ryan in Ryan's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *Rarity will become a member of the One Earth Regime. Gallery Rarity.png 455px-Filly Rarity S01E23.png|Rarity as a filly Rarity as an Earth pony.png|Rarity as an Earth pony Crystal Rarity.png|Rarity as an unicorn Crystal Pony Rarity as an Alicorn.png|Rarity as an Alicorn Rarity as a Breezie.png|Rarity as a Breezie Nightmare Rarity.jpg|Nightmare Rarity Rarity as Princess Platinum.jpg|Rarity as Princess Platinum Radiance.png|Rarity as Radiance Rarity as Princess Luna.png|Rarity as Princess Luna Rarity_G3.jpeg|Rarity (g3) SparklerG1.png|Sparkler "aka Rarity" (g1) Rarity ID EG.png|Rarity's human counterpart in My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rarity's half-pony form.png|Rarity's half-pony form Rarity Rainbooms Style.jpg|Rarity Rainbooms Style Generosity_ranger.jpeg|Rarity as the Harmony Force Generosity Ranger 4. Generosity Data Squad Ranger.png|Rarity as the Data Squad Generosity Ranger Rarity's young human counterpart.png|Rarity's young human counterpart Rarity in her country getup.png|Rarity in her country getup Rarity rainbowfied.png|Rarity rainbowfied MLP Rarity as a Thomas character.png|Rarity as a Thomas character Rarity as a salloon gal.png|Rarity as a saloon gal Human Rarity.png|Human Rarity Rarity cowgirl.png|Rarity cowgirl (Lone Ranger version) Vampire Rarity.png|Rarity as a vampire galaxy_rarity_vector_by_minkystar-d79jvj5.png|Rarity galaxized sgt__rarity_by_vladimirmacholzraum-d7fjlp5.png|Wonderbolts Rarity Rarity and rarity by hampshireukbrony-d6morgd.png|Rarity and her human counterpart Rarity winter clothes.png Rarity's Keyblade.png|Rarity's Cutie Mark Keyblade Rarity EG Transformed.png|Human Rarity Ponied Up Crowned Rarity.png|Crowned Half-Pony Rarity IMG 20171101 093955.jpg|MasqueRarity Mane Six and Spike standing tall and heroic MLPTM.png|Rarity with the Mane 6 (MLP: The Movie) Category:HEROINES Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Females Category:Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures members Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Horses Category:Sisters Category:Legendary creatures Category:Unicorns Category:Pure of Heart Category:Stuingtion's Adventures Team Category:Autobots Category:Ponies Category:Greedy characters Category:Girlfriends Category:Mr. Conductor's Adventures Team Category:Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Team Members Category:Singing characters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Characters Category:Hiatt Grey's Team Members Category:Characters for Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Category:Faline's Ohanna members Category:Pooh, Rapunzel and Bambi's Team members Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures team Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team Category:Sakura's Adventures Team Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Twilight Sparkle's Family Category:PRINCESSES Category:Tragic Characters Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Gunners Category:Power Rangers Category:Rarity's Family Category:Ophidiophobic Category:Rich characters Category:Big Good Pooh's Adventure's heroes Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:The Mane 6 Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Characters voiced by Tabitha St. Germain Category:Magmon47 Team Members Category:False Antagonist Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Thomas' Adventures Team (76859Thomas) Category:Kids Category:Pai Zhuq Masters Category:The Jedi Category:Seven Guardians of Light Category:Forgivers Category:Equines Category:Friends of Soarin' Category:Global Protection Category:Universal Protection Category:Straight Man Category:Team Moon Dancer Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:CarltonHeroes Team Members Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:One Earth Regime members Category:Honorary Members of the TARDIS Team Category:Vain characters